


New Beginnings

by Peasantaries



Series: these paths, that keep crossing [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Possessive Behavior, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries
Summary: “I picked them out special jus’ last week.” Viktor says, and grins wide. “I haven’ tried them yet, but I was waiting!”Yuuri blinks, and his head falls sideways. “Waitin’ for what?”“To skate with you, silly!” Viktor giggles, high and loud.Viktor and Yuuri go skating together /// adorableartof the babies was created, as well as some of a teeny tiny, happyvitya





	1. Skating and Costumes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WintersShadow152](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersShadow152/gifts), [queue_by](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queue_by/gifts).



> HELLO THERE!! I always start these things by just screaming hello to everyone.
> 
> Firstly, this one is dedicated to some lovely people: wintersshadow152, who confided in me that they are going through a loss at the moment and that these updates have, in some small way, cheered them up, which I feel incredibly humbled and honoured about. 
> 
> The second, queue_by, who is the loveliest commenter ever and I just want to squish!! They give me too many compliments I am wholly undeserving of. These comments I store in my heart, not simply because - as many know! - I am having a few health related troubles myself, but also because being told that your stories, your creation, are a bright spot in a bleak day, ugh!! I will get emotional, I am not joking. Every single commenter means so much, but some comments I feel I have to appreciate and honour.

“And you’re _sure_ –” Mama repeats, while Yuuri wriggles around on the spot, restless and excited.

Viktor is wriggling on the spot too, the sides of his backpack bumping into him every time he sways, impatient. Yuuri giggles and stuffs a whole hand in his mouth.

 

Viktor notices him, and his eyes go crinkled as he beams, and then he starts dancing on the spot, singing _'Yuuuri, Yuuuri'_. He’s that silly that he starts _dancing_ , wiggling his hips all up and down. Yuuri is snickering and trying to be quiet about it because mama won’t be happy if she thinks he’s laughing.

Missus Nikiforov waves a hand, shaking her head. “Oh please, don’t be silly, it’s nothing. They won’t stop until they’ve got what they want, hm?”

Mama laughs. “That’s true.” She says, and then she bends and takes Yuuri’s face in both hands.

“Now you be on best behaviour for Missus Nikiforov, alright?”

Yuuri gives a short, sharp tip of the head, which is a little hard with his face being squished so much.

“And when it’s time to go, no complaints, okay?”

Yuuri gives another nod.

“Alright.” Mama says, and leans in close to kiss his forehead. Yuuri wrinkles his nose all up for show, but he tilts his head up and rubs Mama’s face before she straightens and stands back up again.

“And you.” Mama begins, turning to Viktor, who is still squirming on the spot.

Viktor freezes in an instant, his eyes popping wide.

“Have fun.” She says, and reaches out to ruffle his hair. "No tricks or stunts."

Viktor giggles, his hair tousling. It’s been growing fast again, and now sits just around his cheeks, nearly brushing his jaw. He tucks it behind his ears when they’re playing, or when he’s trying to draw and it keeps falling into his eyes and he huffs and rolls his eyes and goes, _‘I use’ to just tie it up!’_

"Good." Mama states.

Viktor laughs, biting his bottom lip down on it, and nods the same way Yuuri did, stomping a foot like a solider.

Mama laughs, and then with another wave she steps into the car and drives off.

Viktor turns to Yuuri the same moment Yuuri turns to Viktor, and there’s this wide-eyed, open-mouthed moment of excitement before they’re both jumping up and down.

“Ice skating and Yuuri, ice skating and _Yuuri, ice skating and_ –” Viktor spins around, singing at the top of his lungs for everyone to hear.

“Boys!” Viktor’s mama starts. “There won’t be either if you’re not good, c’mon.”

Yuuri zips his lips tight and climbs into the back of Missus Nikiforov’s big car, that smells a bit like leather and air fresheners and also kind of like Viktor’s house. Viktor jumps straight in after him, and he buckles himself in straight away, clicking the seatbelt nice and easy.

Yuuri pulls on his side, but his belt doesn’t want to come, and so Viktor tries to reach across to help, only he gets pulled back by his own belt, and then they're both in a bit of a mess.

“What’s going on in here?” Missus Nikiforov appears, opening the door at Yuuri’s side and reaching over for his belt. “Not been in the car two minutes and already you’re both tangled up.”

Viktor giggles, and Yuuri giggles, and Missus Nikiforov buckles him in tight, ruffles his hair, and then off they go.

It doesn’t take long to get to the rink, but Yuuri is wide-eyed and wondrous as soon they arrive, because he’s never been to this skating rink, and most certainly he’s never been to one _this big_ before.

The doors are _massive_ , and they don’t need a push to open, they just do it _themselves_. Missus Nikiforov takes both their hands and leads them through, and Viktor is still jiggling around the place and skipping a little as they walk through reception and down to the skating area.

“I brought my new skates with me.” Viktor tells him as they set down their backpacks, and then he’s zipping his open and taking out a shiny pair.

 _“Oooh.”_ Yuuri breathes, stepping close, and reaches out to tough the smooth, sleek black sides.

“I picked them out special jus’ last week.” Viktor says, and grins wide. “I haven’ tried them yet, but I was waiting!”

Yuuri blinks, and his head falls sideways. “Waitin’ for what?”

“To skate with you, silly!” Viktor giggles, high and loud.

Yuuri feels his cheeks go hot and warm. He smiles, lifting a shoulder up to rub against his face where it feels most hot. “Oh.”

“C’mon, I have my most special costume too.” Viktor says, and then he’s grabbing up his backpack and rushing into one of the changing rooms.

Yuuri blinks, and then follows, going into his own changing room to get ready.

His costume isn’t the _most special,_ it’s just his regular costume he wears to ice skating, because it’s comfortable. His skates aren’t special either, a little scuffed and worn, but they’ll do.

Yuuri takes a deep breath, and then he gets changed.

He peeks around the corner of his door once he’s finished, just opening it slightly, and finds Viktor sitting on one of the steps up to the ice rink, arms crossed and looking put out.

“There you are!” Viktor shouts, and jumps to his feet.

Viktor is wearing a shiny blue costume, with blue ruffles on one side like feathers going down his arm in a sleeve, and on the other side, it’s more netted material.

 _“Woah!”_ Yuuri breathes as soon as he sees, and Viktor giggles, doing another spin.

His black skates stand out against the blue of his costume, glittering under the lights.

“You look like a swan!” Yuuri gasps, and then feels his cheeks going _hotter_ , hotter than they were just a few minutes ago. He almost wants to clap two hands over his mouth and push the words back in.

Viktor giggles more, but his face is red too, both cheeks dark and warm. Yuuri thinks he might be just as embarrassed.

“Thank you!” Viktor puts two hands behind his back and clasps them, swaying on the spot. “You look like a prince, Yuuri.”

Yuuri blinks, his mouth falling open, and looks down. “You think so?” He frowns.

Viktor nods quick, and Yuuri sees more colour bleed into his skin. “Like a prince from a fairy-tale!” He blurts.

Yuuri pushes his face into his shoulder again and hides away, but not because he’s embarrassed and he doesn’t want to see. He _wants_ to look at Viktor, and beam, but it’s just awfully hard, for some reason.

“Okay.” Yuuri murmurs, his voice going soft.

“Are you ready?” Viktor asks, tucking his hair behind his ears. The silvery strands are bright beneath the spotlights of the skating rink, and when he does that, he really does look like a swan. Yuuri isn't even lying when he says it.

Yuuri beams, and nods. “Oh.” He says, and reaches up, taking his glasses off. Yuuri folds his glasses nice and careful, and sets them down on the edge of the rink.

“Ready.” He nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDIT* I have embedded the art of Viktor because I truly love it, but please, remember to check out the [ artist](http://dead-fucking-sea.tumblr.com/), and give them love and praise. Do not repost this art anywhere, or save the image please. Go to the link in the summary, and stare at it <333


	2. Bumps and Scrapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMmm. Where to begin? 
> 
> Things have been a .. littool stressful as of late. My health has been a wildly fluctuating thing, and despite the fact that I went through the MRE (small bowel MRI) and colonoscopy, they're still not sure about surgery. I'm improving on the medication even though it doesn't exactly feel it. On top of that, university started back, and I've had to request extensions on the first two assignments because of health. And yet I might need to request more if I'm getting surgery!!
> 
> I truly love this series and writing it is always fun, but sometimes I haven't the energy to write creatively, with university essays etc. However, I've still been chugging away at my novel, and again, if anyone would like to be a beta, feel free to contact me on my email (balchatri00@gmail.com)
> 
> Other than that, just thanks again to all those that follow and await an update of the series, you all are the reason I still update in the first place! If less people enjoyed the series, I would definitely have less of this series written, but then again, I do love it, so thank you all for pushing me to continue!

As soon as Yuuri steps out into the ice, he's a little wobblier than he first thought he'd be.

Well see, the thing is, Yuuri hasn't really been skating as much as he used to, because sometimes skating practise clashes with when he gets to see Viktor, and so most of time, after school or during the weekends, Yuuri will finish up earlier just so he can get home and changed for meeting Viktor again.

But Yuuri quickly finds out that maybe that wasn't the _smartest_ of ideas, because as soon as he puts one foot on the ice, it's skidding out from underneath him and dragging him further out into the rink.

"Yuu- _ree!"_ Viktor calls, from the middle of the ice rink. He holds up a hand and waves it a little bit mad. "Come join!" He shouts, and makes a grabby hand with his fist.

"Jus' a second!" Yuuri calls over, voice a little bit shaky.

Viktor frowns, his head falling sideways, and then he shoves one foot forward on the ice and makes his way over to Yuuri, both arms held outstretched to keep his balance as he skates.

Yuuri almost wants to giggle at how silly he looks then, coming over to Yuuri all wobbly and unstable, but some other part of him goes warm all over at the thought that Viktor cares whether or not Yuuri joins in. Whether or not Yuuri is _there_.

"Come on, is' not so bad once you get one the ice." Viktor instructs, and skids to a halt in front of where Yuuri's clinging onto the edge of the rink.

"Look." Viktor says, and holds both hands out.

Yuuri blinks at them.

Viktor giggles. "Yuu _ree,_ look, take my hands." He even shakes them out in front of him.

"But." Yuuri starts, and doesn't finish.

"I'll show you." Viktor tells him, and nods down toward his hands.

"But." Yuuri says again. "But boys and boys don't hold hands."

Now it's Viktor's turn to blink, and he does it slow, as if he's confused. "Who said 'at?"

"Nobody." Yuuri says. "Nobody says it, it jus' is how things is. Like the sky is blue. Nobody said it."

"Well, I think boys and boys _can_ hold hands." He states, and juts his chin out defiantly.

He's still got both hands stretched out toward Yuuri, and Yuuri really doesn't want to be clinging onto the rink the whole time, so he lets go, lifts one and slowly, _slowly,_ reaches out towards Viktor.

Viktor's whole face lights up, his expression going bright and happy as he beams, before Yuuri's hand touches Viktor's and he feels fingers wrap around him tight.

"Come on." Viktor says, and tugs him a little.

 _"_ _Wh!"_ Yuuri yelps, and stumbles, his other hand flailing wildly before Viktor just manages to catch it.

And then they're holding hands.

They're holding _both_ hands; both of Yuuri's hands are secure and encased in Viktor's big, warm ones, and it makes his tummy do a double flip and his cheeks go all hot all of a sudden.

Viktor is grinning, and then he pulls Yuuri along and further out into the rink.

Yuuri is still mostly wobbly, despite the fact that he does _know_ how to skate, it's just been a while, but Viktor moves as if he does this all the time.

"You're _so good."_ Yuuri breathes, eyes wide and mouth parted as Viktor tugs at him gently.

Viktor blushes, his whole face going pink and warmed. He jerks one shoulder up in a shrug, though, even as he ducks his head. "It's not so hard." He mumbles, blushing. "You get used to it after a minute, jus' wait."

Yuuri feels his feet sliding out from under him, feels tipsy and topply and all those other things, and the only thing holding him up are Viktor's hands in his. But after a while, Yuuri feels his feet beginning to remember, feels himself regaining his balance.

"I've got it!" Yuuri cries. If he twists his ankles inward _just so,_ and doesn't move too quick in one direction, he's _skating._

Viktor laughs, a high bubble of a sound that rises in his chest and up out his mouth. "See! Told you, silly!"

Yuuri feels a spreading warmth travelling throughout his chest; it fills his belly and makes his lungs feel big inside him. It's almost _pride_ , or happiness, or a little bit of both, but that's strange because Yuuri is feeling neither, only a bit of relief that he hasn't completely forgotten how to skate.

He wants to open his mouth, to _ask_ , but Viktor is beaming in the way that makes his eyes go squint and narrow, makes his cheeks fold and dimple, and he's looking straight at Yuuri.

But then his grip on Yuuri's hands loosens, just slightly, before he's pulling them away completely and letting go.

"Wh!" Yuuri yelps, and wobbles where he's standing, both arms wind-milling out.

"See, you can do it!" Viktor calls, his feet swaying side to side as he skates backwards.

Yuuri, in some fit of desperation, reaches out and grabs onto the material of Viktor's costume.

That wasn't a good idea. No, not at all.

Viktor's balance is tipped backward, and then he's flailing before he topples down, pulling Yuuri along with him.

They crash onto the ice, but Viktor's arms come up and around Yuuri, just managing to protect him and gentle his fall as they both collapse.

But because Viktor does that, he's not even trying to protect _himself_ , he's not even looking at where he lands, so his head hits the ice with a horrible, hard _smack_. Yuuri gasps as he feels the pain radiate from his gums all the way up to his _teeth._

Viktor's arms are still around him, holding tight, and he pulls back with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" He asks.

 _"V_ _ik-tor!"_ Yuuri shouts, suddenly extremely cross, and struggles to sit up. "You didn' even look where you was fallin'! You've hurted your head becus' you were too busy looking out for me!"

Viktor blinks, and then he grins. "Of course!" He laughs, as if Yuuri is being really silly.

It doesn't make Yuuri feel better, or any less mad, not in the slightest. He huffs hard, his jaw tight and clenched. "Vik-or, you head."

Viktor blinks, and frowns, before his hand goes to feel the back of his skull. "Oh." He says, and there's a flicker of pain that passes over his face, before it's gone in an instant, replaced with a wide, happy beam. "But you're okay!" He says triumphantly.

Yuuri huffs, realising that Viktor _still_ doesn't understand. "But that's not the only thing that matters!"

Viktor's head tilts, as if utterly confused. "Yes it is."

Yuuri is very cross, and very frustrated, but he still feels his cheeks warm at that. "No, silly, it's not. You could've really _really_ hurted yourself, and then how would I feel?"

Viktor's eyes are big and blue as they stare at Yuuri, mouth parted in slack-jawed bewilderment. "Wot?" He asks, eyes scanning across Yuuri's face. "How'd you feel?"

Yuuri throws a hand out, impatient. "Well, not good, Vik-or!" He whines. "Not at all! Would feel the worst I ever feel!" Yuuri's voice rises as he grows upset. "I don' want you to be hurt at all, ever, and especially not becus' of me!"

Viktor's eyes are crinkled in a smile. "Don't worry, Yuuri, it doesn't hurt. Not even the tiniest!"

Yuuri eyes Viktor suspiciously, and reaches out tentatively, feeling the back of Viktor's head with the gentlest of fingers. "You sure?"

Viktor leans into Yuuri's touch, and as Yuuri comes across a small lump, just at the top of his head, Viktor winces.

"Maybe the tiniest little bit." Viktor confesses in a soft whisper, and pinches his fingers close together to show how much.

Yuuri bites his bottom lip, and wants to make it better so much that it feels like a curious ache in his chest.

"I kiss it better?" He suggests, and blinks widely at Viktor's face.

Viktor's expression brightens, features pulling up into a wide beam. He nods furiously, his chin going up and down, and then he leans forward and bows his head, offering it to Yuuri.

Yuuri shuffles closer and bends, finding the small bump with careful fingers before he replaces it with his mouth, and presses a soft, gentle kiss there.

Yuuri pulls back, and finds Viktor wearing a dazzling grin, smile so wide his teeth are shining and glinting off the lights reflected in the ice. But his blue eyes are shining too, which Yuuri doesn't even really know how to describe, other than that sometimes, the blue in Viktor's eyes can turn _so blue_ it's as if they've been switched on like a lamp.

But then Viktor positions his skates, making sure he's got his balance, before he stands up in one quick motion. He extends a hand to Yuuri.

Yuuri takes it, but he pushes himself up as much as Viktor pulls, and then they're both standing.

"All better." Viktor states.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kisses all the tops of your lovely lovely littol heads*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to let me know if you did, it makes a girls day <33
> 
> I have a strange request for my fellow readers of fic - does anybody have any apprentice-fusion fics? I'm currently obsessed with the TV show, it's always a favourite, and I've only ever found one Merthur fic, which I've since re-read, but can't find any more! In any fandom! It's a tragedy! 
> 
> I'm willing and open to all pairings and fandoms, so please feel free to recommend any to me!
> 
> Also, still open for any beta readers or anyone who might want to read some original work! email available <33


	3. First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuwuu this is way too late, but I wrote half of this and ended up deleting it all, and then had to re-write it with it still fresh, and THEN when I finally pasted it into here, the format went weird and put symbols in-between all the speech marks and apostrophes - if you haven't noticed, there's a lot - so I had to cut them all out because ??? it just won't accept it without putting symbols between everything??
> 
> This might seem like such a first world problem but by GOD, when you spend hours writing, you would prefer to just be able to POST, and not spend additional hours wasting your life desperately backspacing, accidentally deleting whole sentences, having to go back and copy and paste that ONE sentence, remove all the symbols AGAIN -- 
> 
> Yep. I hope you guys enjoy. I would give all you lovely, sweet people a longer update on when to expect another story and some news on my health but. The energy has been sapped from my body. I was determined to post this today, and now, 10 mins to 11, I nearly killed myself in the process.

So after all that, after all the bumps and scrapes and Viktor being silly, they manage to get up again and skate proper.

There aren't that many people on the ice rink at this time, only a few bigger boys and girls, and some younger little ones with their parents, but Viktor and Yuuri are old enough to skate by themselves now, despite mama's insistence every time he goes to practise to sit out on the side-lines.

It was worse when mama actually wanted to come _into_ the rink and skate with him, and make a big huge fuss whenever Yuuri fell as if he has nearly died or something. He's getting heaps better, though, and he doesn't need anyone to hold his hand.

Well. Maybe just sometimes.

Viktor's mama sits up at the seats too, and waves anytime Yuuri manages to glance over. He thinks he saw her stand up for a second when Viktor and Yuuri both tumbled, but now that they're both fine, she's sat back down again with her cup of tea.

Viktor insists on holding Yuuri hand all throughout. Yuuri doesn’t mind so much.

And it's maybe only _because_ of it that Yuuri doesn't go flying again when it happens.

Because he's just managed to get some balance back, and he's wobbling his way around, when suddenly, like _smack bang,_ somebody knocks right into him.

Yuuri reels backwards, staggering before he whips his head to whoever just bumped into him.

It turns out to be another boy, who looks around Yuuri's age, maybe younger, _definitely_ shorter. He blinks wide, shocked eyes, before he grits his teeth and sets his gaze on Yuuri with an exaggerated glare, puffing his chest out and crossing arms over.

"Hey!" He shouts, his voice still high despite the way his forehead folds into a frown. "You shoul' watch - watch where _you's_ goin'!"

Yuuri blinks as well, and then gapes. "I _was_ watchin'!" He cries, and feels tears prickle his eyelids with hurt and upset and everything else. "I _was_ , I _promise_!" He looks to Viktor, seeking help.

Viktor's head bobs up and down in a sharp nod. "Is true, Yuuri was watching the _whole_ time." He says very seriously.

The boy glances between them, and then he suddenly looks a little lost. "Well, so was _I_." He states, trying to seem big, but his voice wavers.

Viktor looks at the boy then, as if trying to decide something, before he seems to just decide it, and then his face is splitting apart in that big, happy beam.

"Is alright." He says, and jerks out the hand not holding Yuuri's. "You's forgiven. We knows you didn' mean it."

That must have been the wrong thing to say, because suddenly the lost look is replaced, the boy's eyes sparking with a burst of anger. "I didn' _do_ anything, so I don' _need_ to be forgivun."

Viktor blinks, and looks a little thrown. "Well, I." He tries, helpless, his hand still hovering mid-air.

Yuuri feels a sudden surge of - _something_ , of some strange feeling he can't quite name. It's unhappy and squirmy and squeezes his chest real tight and mean. Viktor is only trying to be _nice_ , and he's only ever nice, Viktor is the _nicest boy ever_ , and this other boy won't even take his _hand_ and he's making Viktor look _silly_ and making him feel rejected and that's just so rude, that's just the _most rude_ anyone has ever been _ever._

 _"_ _Hey."_ Yuuri starts, and takes a wobbly step forward. "There's no need to be _rude,_ Vik-or is only bein _'_ _nice.'"_

Even if the boy does take Viktor's hand, Yuuri doesn't _want_ him to anymore: he doesn't want the boy to take Viktor's hand after Viktor was _so nice_ and smiled his big smile that he keeps for Yuuri _only_ -

The boy blinks, surprised, and he goes to open his mouth until all of a sudden, another boy is there. He's just - there.

He skates up, and Yuuri blinks because it's one second and then it's the next and then he's just suddenly _there_.

Yuuri almost tips backwards, but he blinks and looks up at the boy in surprise.

"Hello." The boy says, voice clear and light. His hair is dark, gaze is even darker, and he looks at Yuuri as if trying to work him out. He stands right behind the smaller boy causing all the fuss, and he's only a _little_ taller, not even taller than _Viktor_ , but Yuuri still finds himself shrinking back, one foot going to step behind him.

And then his back touches Viktor's chest as Viktor steps up behind Yuuri.

"Ello." Viktor says, his voice bright. It's strange, then, that Yuuri feels a simmering heat in his gut spreading all the way up his chest, in that strange echo-y way that happens when Yuuri is almost _sure_ he's feeling what Viktor is feeling.

"Wha's happening?" The new boy asks.

"Well, we bumped into one another and I's was saying -" The small one starts.

"But Vik-or held his hand out and you didn' even -" Yuuri cuts in.

"Well I was only _sayin'_ it wasn't even my fault -"

"At's e _nough!"_ Viktor shouts.

There's silence.

"Now erey'body stop fighting and be _frends_!" Viktor stomps one foot on the ice, and it makes a sharp _hiss_ noise, before he violently crosses arms over his chest and squishes his whole face up in a frown.

Yuuri blinks. The other boys do too.

Nobody says anything.

"I'm Yuuri." Yuuri states, and holds out a hand in the same way Viktor did, because that's what you usually do when making friends, and if Viktor wants them all to be friends, then they'll all be friends.

Or at least, Yuuri will try.

The small boy only gapes, though. "No it's not!" He shouts. "That's _my_ name!"

Yuuri stares. "Well it's _mine too,_ actually." He says, prim.

The boy - who _says_ his name is Yuuri, even though that's _Yuuri's_ name - stomps a foot not unlike Viktor. "That's _not fair!"_

"Is not my fault!" Yuuri cries, and really, how silly is everyone being? It's not like _Yuuri_ minds that his name is taken by someone other than him, not like _he's_ the only one who's ever allowed to be called Yuuri, but this _other_ Yuuri is being silly. Downright _silly_.

"Well, _my_ name is Viktor." Viktor starts, and beams wide. "And I don' mind there bein' two Yuuri's!"

Suddenly, it's not silly at all.

Yuuri blinks, and stares, because - because Yuuri is _his_ name, and Viktor _should_ mind, maybe not awfully much, but there's only _one_ Yuuri that's supposed to be his favourite, because he's only got _one_ best friend, and Yuuri knows if he met another Viktor, _he_ would mind if that other Viktor said that _his_ Viktor couldn't be called Viktor.

Everything feels muddled up and confused, but Yuuri is suddenly upset; he feels that familiar sensation of a whine crawling up his throat and tightening inside his chest.

Viktor glances to him, his eyes sharp and worried. "Was wrong?"

"Well, is." Yuuri starts, and his voice is all clogged and funny sounding. "Is _my_ name, Vik-or." He sniffles, and before he even knows it, he's crying.

One tear just manages to get past, slip down his cheek unawares, until Yuuri blinks and his vision is filling with them.

" _Yuur_ ee!" Viktor shouts, and then he's throwing his arms up and around Yuuri himself, squishing him tight. "You're _silly_ , nobody else is _my_ Yuuri, but there are plenty other Yuuri's!"

Yuuri takes a deep, shuddering breath in, filling his lungs with Viktor's warm, familiar smell, pressed to his nose and smushed to his cheek where Viktor's arms are squeezing his head.

"My name is Oat-a-bec." The other boy states, just out the blue.

"Oatabix?" Viktor blinks, and his head tilts sideways. "Like Weetabix?"

Yuuri feels a giggle worm inside his mouth, and it bursts free in a sharp bark.

He pulls back, rubs a fist over his nose, and giggles for real, squinting his eyes up at Viktor.

And then _Viktor_ is giggling, until the _other_ Yuuri looks over at Oatabix before his surly expression breaks down into a grin, and he stuffs a fist over his mouth to keep the giggles in himself.

And then, Oatabix, or - Yuuri's forgot what it really is, now - blinks, before a wide grin spreads across his face, and he tries to hold it in until he bursts out laughing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed at all, please let me know! Especially specific parts, because I'm coming to a point in the series where I'm - as always - open to suggestions. I would love to do something for Halloween (dressed up babies!) if possible, and other such things, but anything else, throw it my way.
> 
> Again, I'm still open to beta readers. If you're interested in reading some of my original novel, just to give some feedback, my email is balchatri00@gmail.com <33

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also Peasantaries on [Tumblr](https://peasantaries.tumblr.com/), [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/peasantaries), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peasantaries/)! Come over and talk to me! I'll never bite <33 I LOVVEE when you guys come tell me how much you enjoy this series
> 
> If you want to find ways to support me, you can find them there! (*^▽^*)( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ


End file.
